


and if somebody hurts you, i'm gonna get hurt too

by jatp_flynn (my_cabbagessss)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_cabbagessss/pseuds/jatp_flynn
Summary: Flynn sees Julia and Carrie talking, and then they act weird around Flynn for the rest of the week. What is Flynn supposed to think?Written for JATPDaily's Secret Santa event.
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	and if somebody hurts you, i'm gonna get hurt too

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Flying Solo
> 
> This takes place before Julie's mom dies and she discovers the phantoms. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Flynn thought that today would be a normal day. Wake up, go to school, see her girlfriend, etc. 

Flynn was not expecting to see her girlfriend to be talking, in what looked like hushed tones from the way they were sitting so close together, to their mutual friend. 

Now, Flynn didn’t think that she was the jealous type. The two of them could have been talking about anything, and maybe they didn’t want to be announcing it to the whole cafeteria. Perfectly reasonable. So Flynn, reassured by herself, made her way over to the table they were sitting at. She set her lunch down at the place across from Julie and sat down. And Julie and Carrie froze up and ended their conversation abruptly. 

Okay, so, Flynn was a little suspicious now. But she didn’t want to make a big deal about it right now, when the only thing that she could confront them with was a conversation that she saw. So, Flynn talks to the two girls as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Julie, for all that it was worth, seemed a bit surprised at the lack of reaction or questioning from Flynn. 

* * *

Flynn gets even more suspicious after school that day. It was a Thursday, so Julie and Carrie had their last class together. Every Thursday, Flynn would meet up with the two of them a few minutes later because her last class was on the other side of the building. 

When she finally got outside, Flynn scanned the parking lot and small grassy area right outside the front doors of the school for Julie and Carrie. And she saw them, huddled together and talking adamantly to each other. Carrie had her hand clutching Julie’s forearm, and Flynn’s suspicions skyrocketed. 

Now, Flynn would never think that Julie would cheat on her, especially because they had been friends their whole childhood. But, something was definitely going on that the two of them didn’t want her to be privy to. Biding her time, Flynn made her way over to Julie and Carrie, calling out to them when she was still a bit away to give them time to cover up what they were doing. 

Julie whips her head around to see where Flynn is, and Carrie releases Julie’s arm in an instant. Flynn makes it over to where they’re standing and pretends as if she hadn’t seen anything. 

“You girls have any plans for this afternoon?” Flynn asks, fishing for information. If they don’t, then it doesn’t matter. If they do, Flynn gets more intel. And, if they do have plans and lie about it, then Flynn can tell and she’ll get even more intel. 

“We were gonna go to the mall. Wanna join?” Carrie asks. It’s not a lie. But Carrie knows that Flynn had plans with her parents this afternoon, and she knows that her invitation to join them has to be rejected. Julie looks confused for a moment because she also knew of Flynn’s plans, but tries to mask her features neutral after she figures out what Carrie was doing. 

“I can’t come,” Flynn says, making her tone of voice sound actually disappointed. “My parents had plans for us three today. Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Julie says. “You’re still gonna come over to my place tomorrow so we can hang out, right?” 

Just as Flynn is about to confirm, Carrie says, “If by ‘hang out’ you mean ‘make out’ then of course Flynn is going to be there.”

Flynn rolls her eyes at their friend, and Julie bursts out laughing, so Carrie and Flynn join in. 

“Well, I have to get home,” Flynn says, already taking a step backwards. “You two have fun at the mall!”

* * *

The next day after school, Flynn walked out with Julie and they started to make their way towards her house. Carrie was staying after school that day, so they didn’t meet up with her in the grassy area outside the school like they usually did. 

When the two girls arrived at Julie’s house, hand-in-hand, they went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack for themselves. 

“Mom! Flynn and I are here! We’re gonna hang out in my room ‘til dinner!” Julie called out to her mom, informing her of their presence. 

“Make sure the door stays open!” Mrs. Molina calls back, making both girls blush. 

“Okay, Mom!”

Up the stairs they go, past Carlos’s room and into Julie’s. Both girls sling their backpacks off their shoulders and fall back on Julie’s bed. Flynn closes her eyes and takes in the moment of peace she gets in her girlfriend’s room. Then, she feels a light pressure on her cheek and realizes that it’s _Julie_ kissing her cheek. Flynn’s face breaks into a smile and she laughs softly. “As much as I would love to make out right now, we should really get our homework done so we can both be free all weekend,” Flynn says, and she can already see the pout on Julie’s face. 

“Fine,” Julie concedes. “But, after we finish the homework, you have to promise that we at least watch a sappy romantic movie and kiss a bit.” 

Flynn smiles, and she says, “I promise.”

So, the two girls get their homework completed as fast as possible, helping each other with the things they don’t understand. The girls also kept a steady conversation going while doing their homework. So, when there was a lull in the conversation, Flynn took her chance.

“How was the mall with Carrie yesterday? Find anything?” Flynn asked, seeing if Julie would lie about the trip.

“It was nice, but I didn’t find anything that I wanted,” Julie said with a hint of sadness that Flynn couldn’t figure out. She definitely wasn’t lying, but why was she sad? “Carrie ended up buying a few shirts and a nice sundress, though.”

“That’s too bad that you couldn’t find anything,” Flynn said, and focused on the math equation she was working on until Julie brought up a different topic. 

* * *

The weekend went by, and so did Monday, without anything further happening with Flynn’s suspicions about what Julie and Carrie were doing. 

On Tuesday night, after Flynn had finished dinner with her family, she texted Julie, just wanting to talk with her girlfriend. The response Flynn got wasn’t what Julie would usually get from the girl. Julie had texted back that she was busy with no explanation. Usually, Julie would have at least vaguely explained why she couldn’t text at that moment. 

Flynn, wanting to be able to gather more information on her suspicions, told Julie to text her later that night so that they could talk to each other. 

A few hours pass, and Flynn had just watched Netflix while waiting for her girlfriend to text her. Eventually, Flynn hears the specific tone that she had picked for Julie and checks her phone. 

“Sorry,” Julie’s text says. “I was helping Carlos with some of his electric toys that weren’t working. He was being insistent.”

Flynn rolls her eyes at the text. She _knows_ Carlos, and she knows that the boy would let Julie text her girlfriend an explanation. Although being an annoying younger sibling, Carlos liked Flynn enough and, deep down, he loved his sister.

But, Flynn just texted back a, “That’s fine,” and talked to Julie about other things until the two girls got tired. 

* * *

Two days after that, Flynn went over to Julie’s house to hang out again. They were planning on getting their homework done, then going out for dinner together. 

When the two girls got to Julie’s house, there was a package waiting on the doorsteps. Flynn saw that Julie looked a little panicked when she saw the package, and her curiosity was piqued. 

“Whose is that?” Flynn asked. Julie’s head whipped to her girlfriend and a nervous smile formed on the girl’s face. 

“Oh,” Julie started. “It’s, um, just something that I bought for my mom. Since, uh, her birthday is coming up.” Julie sounded as if she were trying to convince herself of the words coming from her mouth. 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Flynn said. She was definitely ready to confront Julie with all that she had experienced in the last weeks and ask her girlfriend what she was so adamant about hiding from her. “How about we go to your room and you can explain what’s been going on these past weeks?”

Julie looked surprised, but resigned as well. She had to have known that she had been doing a horrible job placating Flynn’s suspicions. 

“Sure,” Julie said. So, the two girls made their way through Julie’s house and faced each other on Julie’s bed. Once there, Flynn gestured for Julie to start talking and gave her a pointed look.

“Our six-month anniversary is coming up in two weeks, and I needed Carrie’s help with finding the perfect gift for you,” Julie explained, and Flynn couldn’t help but fondly smile at her girlfriend.

“That’s what you two were always talking about and then stopping abruptly when I came by?” Flynn asks, and Julie nods in response. “What were you really doing when I wanted to text a couple days ago?”

“Me and Carrie were facetiming. I was looking through Amazon and asking what Carrie thought about what I was gonna give you,” Julie answers, and she looks genuinely bashful at being caught. 

“Hey,” Flynn says, lifting Julie’s chin up with her finger. “I really appreciate the thought that you put into this.”

And Flynn leans in to kiss her girlfriend, and she can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Whatever you celebrate this time of year, I hope you have a wonderful time. And, if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you have a wonderful December!


End file.
